Sherlock's Angels
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: Teen-Band AU. Sherlock is the gorgeous head boy who has girls swooning everywhere he goes and with a band too but little does he know that things are going to get interesting. Especially with the numerous love interests happening within the band. So how will he handle all the love when he doesn't know about relationships. It's going to be a very interesting journey ...
1. I Fancy Him

**Chapter One: I Fancy Him**

**AN:**** Okay, so edited this to add John's thoughts but its still in Lestrade's POV, just as chap 2 will be xxxx**

**Character One: Lestrade**

**Character Two: John**

**Rating: Gen**

**Genre: Teen-Band AU**

**Location: Baker High**

**Prompt: I fancy him**

**Italics: Lestrade's thoughts**

**Bold: John's thoughts**

"First band practice after school, guys. Half four, don't be late!" The head boy announces.

_The head boy; tall, gorgeous, bright blue eyes, dark curly hair that bounces when he walks, amazing cheekbones, in short, this boy is like a dream. But I'm not interested in him like that. I like his brother, Mycroft. He's a little shorter but equally as gorgeous. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm Greg Lestrade. Drummer of the band. I only joined so I can get close to Mycroft. Even if I have to put up with his gorgeous yet annoying younger brother. _

_There's others in our band too, we're all friends at Baker High but I've known some longer than others; John Watson our lead guitarist, Joseph Anderson our bass guitarist and Sally Donovan our "groupie". We went to primary school together. I never really liked Anderson and Donovan, annoying and bitchy to the point of unbearable. But if I want to spend time with Mycroft then I've got to put up with them. Then there's Irene Adler our female lead singer, Sherlock Holmes our male lead singer, Mycroft Holmes our keyboardist and Mrs Hudson our agent. _

_Mrs Hudson's been in the business for years. She got some of the biggest bands out there off the ground. Plus she's a lovely lady, always looks out for us like a good agent does. _

_Anyway as I said, Donovan is our "groupie", for those of you who don't know the band lingo, a groupie is like a tag along. They basically do all the slacky work and make us look good. They'll brag about a band and get they're name more known. We don't really need her as we have Mrs Hudson but apparently, it looks good for the band so there we go._

_But anyway, Mycroft Holmes; fifth year head boy, a couple years older than me but what the hell, gotta take risks, right. As I mentioned, he's gorgeous. Black hair like Sherlock, shorter and broader than him; which I like in a guy and dark brown eyes to complete the look. If I was like the girls who went gooie over Twilight, I'd say he'd make an amazing vampire but I'm not. Even so, I wouldn't mind him biting me, hard._

"Greg. Greg!"

"Yeah, what?"

"A bit distracted there?" John askes, smirking at me.

**He's always like this. Day dreaming away. Mycroft's probably stolen his attention again. I don't get why he doesn't just ask him out already.**

"Yeah, just thinking, mate."

"Same certain someone as last time?" John winks at me, chuckling slightly.

_John's the only one from our band who knows I'm gay, well except Mrs Hudson. I think Mycroft's worked it out though, he constantly smiles at me and I'm sure it just so he can see me blush bright red._

_I told John about my crush on Mycroft when I first joined the band two months ago. Their drummer graduated so they were in need of another and John recommended me to Mrs Hudson. I remember Sherlock's remark "you better be good. Sammy was the best we had and I don't one some shit mediocre drummer trying to fill his shoes." Ha, mediocre my arse, I'm not perfect but I'm better than most._

**It has to be Mycroft. I mean he's had his eyes on him since like September. And Greg ain't no player, who'll just move from one to the next. Even when he dates girls (as a cover obviously) he treats them right.**

"Yes. It is."

"Well, got tell 'em then. What are you afraid of?" John asks, nudging me slightly.

_What am I afraid of? Am I afraid that he isn't actually gay and he'll laugh in my face, or worse, tell the whole school? Or am I afraid that he already has a boyfriend or girlfriend and I'm just being stupid. Or maybe I'm afraid he'll say yes and I'll have to come out to everyone. He's in year eleven and head boy, no one will take the piss out of him. But me, I'm a year ten, I'll die from shame._

**He's thinking again. I can just about see the cogs turning in there. Man, Mycroft is totally into Greg. He can't keep his eyes off him at band practice. It's a bit creepy but maybe he's just shy too. I mean I've never really seen him with a girl before, or a guy so … I don't know.**

"Greg! Just do it. And if anything happens, I'll be there for you, mate. Like I've always been. We're like brothers, aren't we? So just go, alright."

"What about his brother though?" I whisper in his ear, afraid someone will hear me.

"It shouldn't have anything to do with him. And if he gives you trouble, I'll knock him out. Alright?"

"But how can I? I mean we have band practise tonight. I can't drag him to one side, can I? Sherlock will go crazy."

"I'll sort Sherlock. You just tell you know who how you feel."

"I bet you'll sort him out. Don't look like that, I know you have a thing for him." I wink at him good-naturedly.

_I know that no matter how much he protests, there's no denying it when he's been spotted staring at him. Luckily, only by me. John's a mate though so if he wants to make a move on Sherlock, I'm not going to stop him. _

**Oh God, not this again. Really? Why the hell does he think I fancy Sherlock? I mean, yeah, I said he was gorgeous once but I said the same to Greg. At least, I'm sure I did.**

"Alright, I'll do it, tonight. On the condition that you tell him, you like him."

"I can't, you know what Sherlock's like, besides all the girls are after him. Why would he go for me?"

_Ha, why would Sherlock go for him? Maybe because John's one of the most gorgeous men I've ever met. The first guy I ever had a crush on. The guy who made me realise I was gay. The guy who has been my best friend since we were kids and has always been there for me. Maybe that's why Sherlock would go for him. But obviously, I'm not going to tell him all that._

**Okay, he's officially lost it. Me, ask Sherlock out? Ha, no way, he'll proper take the piss. He'll think I'm weird because I'm not tall, dark and handsome. I can't tell him.**

"Because you're amazing, John. You're sweet and caring, and you're a laugh to be around. If Sherlock doesn't even consider going for you, I'll seriously reconsider the boy's intellect."

**Wait, what? Did Greg just say all that? Man, if we'd just met, I'd say that was the best chat up line ever.**

"Greg, don't be daft." He replies, patting my arm affectionately.

_It's a good job everyone knows he's bisexual, otherwise he'd have a lot to explain. _

I find myself smiling at the idea and John catches onto it, giving me a quizzical look.

**What the bloody hell's he smiling at? Sometimes I don't know why I'm friends with this goofy idiot. Oh yeah, that's right, because he's fantastic and is the mate that everyone would go to in need.**

"I was just thinking that if people didn't know you were bisexual then that would have been awkward to explain."

"That's true. Speaking of sexuality, why don't you, ya know, come out about yours?" John whispers the last part, not out of embarrassment but for my sake, which I appreciate.

**I know it's a big thing to ask but I just want him to be happy like I am. It kills me when he goes out with girls he knows he's never gonna feel anything for.**

"John, you're bi. Girls love that and boys just deal with it. But I'm _gay_, you know guys will go nuts about that. They'll start thinking that I'm gonna check 'em out while they're changing."

"But wouldn't you rather be happy then pretending you're something you're not?"

"Of course, if people would _accept_ it."

**Man, I love this guy but I could punch him sometimes. Jeez, he's so insecure unnecessarily. **

"Screw what people think, Greg. Are you gonna see these guys in twenty years? No, so what do you care what they think?"

"I dunno. I guess I just want to get through high school without getting beaten up."

"Yeah, and if you get with ya know, he'll protect you. He isn't exactly small, is he? Plus, he's a fifth year. No one messes with them."

"Alright. I'll do it. But we have a deal, right?"

"Fine. Deal."

_We shake hands and I'm sure I'm not the only one nervous about tonight's band practice now._

**Oh crap, what **_**have **_**I done? I've just agreed to tell Sherlock I fancy him. Fucking hell, Greg! How do you do that? Manipulative bastard.**

"Right, history's about to start, we better get going."

"Yeah, don't want to be late again, do we?" John agrees as we make our way to class.

**AN:**** Ooo, so what's going to happen at band practice? Well, stay with the story and find out ;) xxxxx**


	2. Flowers

**Sherlock's Angels**

**Chapter Two: Flowers**

**AN:**** So Mystrade time. Will Lestrade tell Mycroft or will he chicken out? Well, read and find out ;) hehe xxxxx**

**Character One: Lestrade**

**Character Two: Mycroft**

**Rating: Fluff**

**Genre: Teen-Band AU**

**Location: St Bart's**

**Prompt: Flowers**

**Bold: Mycroft's thoughts**

**Italics: Lestrade's thoughts**

"I'm glad you're all here and a lot of you are on time for once. As for the rest, well, thank you for always being on time." Sherlock replies, he wears a smile but there's an undertone of annoyance.

_He's as bad as the teachers, but at least we have to go to those lessons. He's hard to handle as usual and I have no clue what John sees in him apart from his looks but there we go. He better kurb his attitude though, I'm not in the mood for a pissy Sherlock. Correction, I'm not in the mood for pissy _anyone. _Oh god, there's Mycroft, gotta pretend I'm listening to Sherlock._

**Look at him, pretending to listen to my brother. I wonder what he's thinking. Does he fancy Sherlock? No, if he did then he'd be listening. So who?**

"…. Is that alright with you, Greg?"

"Yeah, that's great."

"Good, so let's set up then."

"You zoned again, right?"

"Maybe a little."

"He asked you to wear tight leather pants so he could check out your ass." John whispers to me.

"What?!"

"I'm messing with ya, Greg. He said he wants you more forward and centre than before. So people can actually see you." John giggles.

_I could bloody kill him sometimes. If he wasn't so gorgeous and my best friend, I might just do so. I've had to put up with him and his humour for years so I guess I'm used to it now._

**Does he fancy John? They seem to get on well. Well, they have known each other for years so it could just be friendly. Is he even gay? I'm just assuming he is because I fancy him. **

"Why though?"

"Because, Greg, you're gorgeous and talented. You deserve to be the centre of attention for once. So take it." John replies, kissing me on the forehead affectionately.

_Wait, did John just kiss me? He's never done that. So why now? Am I gonna make a mistake by asking Mycroft out? No, don't be stupid. John likes Sherlock and I like Mycroft. Me and John are just best mates, nothing more. Just let it go, Greg. It was just because he cares about you. _

**Okay, so that looks like more than friends. But then again, Greg does look shocked. Does John do that a lot? We're they ever an item? God, I'm usually good at deducing people. Why am I having so much trouble? Maybe because it's to do with relationships and I've never really understood them.**

"Thanks, John." I smile at him and he blushes. Clearly embarrassed at his obvious affection for me.

"Well, we best help set up."

"Yeah."

**Are they together? Does John fancy Greg? Looks like I'm gonna have to up my game for this if I want him. What do other guys like though? I mean aside from cars and girls. How do gay guys work? Bloody hell, this is confusing. Flowers? Really? Is that the best I can do? Fuck, he's gonna think I'm some sort of freak!**

_I can see Mycroft watching me, clearly trying to decide if me and John are together. And possibly how he never realised before. And for once, I hope I'm wrong. Because if that's what he believes then I have no chance with him. He's walking over now and I can feel my hands shake. Why am I so scared?_

**Only one way to find out. I'll have to ask him what the deal is. Okay, Mycroft, use the sexy low voice; that should get his attention.**

"So you and John …" He whispers in my ear so only I can hear. "Is it serious?"

_The low tone of his voice is so much of a turn on I can barely breathe. Jesus, he's actually taken my breath away just by speaking. I've got to say something._

**Well, clearly it's doing something to his psyche, I can hear his heart pounding louder than before. **

"We're … we're not together. We're just … friends."

_Dammit, Greg, why are you stuttering?_

**Definitely having an effect. And they're just friends but still time to turn it up a notch. **

"Oh, I just thought. Well, he kissed you on the forehead so I assumed that you must be dating. Then again, you're not even out so how would it work for you two? So, John's clearly bisexual then so what are you?"

"Well …"

"Well, given the fact that you barely even give a look to Irene, who is easily one of the most beautiful and sexiest girls alive, I'm going to take a stab in the dark that you're gay."

I drop one of the cymbals in shock.

_Shit. I mean it's good in a sense but is it that obvious?_

"Don't worry, there's only me and Sherlock who can tell you are. Irene and Sally just think you're shy. And as for Donovan, well he doesn't care, it's less competition in his eyes. So John obviously fancies Sherlock, so who do you have your eye on if not John?"

_Oh god, what do I say? You, Mycroft? No one? Bloody hell. Wait, John's smiling at me. God, I know that look._

"Well … you." I whisper, looking down at the floor.

_He's gonna laugh at me, I know it._

"Good. Because I've had my eye on you for a while and now that I know that you're _interested_, I can finally ask you out."

"Really? I mean, you like me? But, why?"

"Oh, Greg, don't be so dull, of course you know why. But just in case you don't, meet me later and I'll be happy to enlighten you."

_God, was that a come on? Wow, this is unbelievable._

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, of course. What time?"

"How about seven? Give you some time to pretty yourself up." He winks at me and touches my back with a feather like touch.

"Okay." It's all I can manage without jumping on him right now.

"Good."

"So what happened?"

_Whoa, when did John walk over here? Bloody ninja. _

"We're going on a date. Which means, you've got to tell Sherlock."

"Ah, I was kinda hoping it would take longer for you two to … get going, so that I would have more time."

"Go on. Get going."

"What?"

"Do it."

"Fine."

"Good luck."

He flicks me the finger and I just smile back.

**Later That Night**

"So what are we doing at the morgue? My friend, Molly is doing work experience here and has asked to see me."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon."

**He's actually quite cute with that disappointed look on his face. Well, he's cute all the time. No, not cute. Hot? Handsome? Attractive? Gorgeous? Who am I kidding, it's all that. And shy too. I'm so sick of arrogant little boys all the time. Greg will hopefully be more mature than them.**

"Hi, Molly."

"Oh, hi Mycroft. Sherlock not with you?"

"Molly, hunnie, we've had this conversation before. My little brother is gay and besides, you're to sugary sweet for him. He'd get bored to easily."

"Oh, yes. Oh, hi, who are you?"

"I'm Greg, nice to meet you, Molly."

"Nice to meet you too."

**Silly girl, she's sweet but very dim at times. Can't she tell Greg is gay too? She'd have a better shot with John. Well, if John didn't fancy Sherlock and Sherlock didn't feel the same way, of course.**

**I wonder if he's asked Sherlock yet. I'll have to ask him later.**

_I wonder what he's thinking. Maybe of poor Molly chasing guys who aren't interested? Or maybe of me? Don't be stupid, Greg. Getting ahead of yourself now._

"So is that all, Molly?"

_Dammit, I zoned out again._

"Yes, that's all, Mycroft."

"Thank you, goodbye, Molly."

"Bye, Mycroft."

"Bye, Molly."

"Bye, Greg."

"So where are we going now?"

"Can you give me two minutes please?"

"Er, sure."

_Oh god, has he changed his mind. Why did I ask so many questions?"_

**He's doing it again. Why is he so worried?**

"Of course I haven't changed my mind. Don't be so silly. I'm just going getting something. I'll be right back." Mycroft replies, kissing me softly on the lips.

_That's it, I think I'm a dead. I've lost it now._

**Ha, his face. He reminds me of the Twilight girls who love that vampire, swooning over how cute he is. Greg is definitely better looking than him.**

"Okay, I'll just sit here."

"Good."

_Well, what to do. No mags. Well then._

"Hey, I'm back."

"Oh."

_He's got me flowers. Really? Wow, he's so sweet._

"Thanks."

"You like them?"

"I love them."

"Good. Shall we get going?"

"Yeah, sure."

"So were to now?"

"We could go to mine, my mum's working the night shift."

"Oh what does she do?"

"She's Detective Inspector."

"What about your dad though?"

"My dad's dead."

**Why can't you look me in the eyes, Greg? What happened to you?**

"Greg?"

"He was drinking while driving. He always used to hit my mum and I tried to protect her but I was never big enough. Then one day after work, he went for drinks and decided to drive home drunk, crashed his car into a tree. When the police came round and told us, I wasn't sad, I was relieved. Does that make me a monster?"

"No. He was abusive and you just wanted to protect your mum. And then when he died it was like you were free of all the worry and pain. It's understandable. My dad's dead too, cancer. Sherlock was only three. He thought he'd abandoned us and that's why he isn't able to emotionally connect with anyone."

"I'm sorry."

"Not to worry. Is this your house?"

"Yeah."

"How quaint."

_Maybe I was wrong about Mycroft, maybe he is just a jerk._

"Thanks." I reply sarcastically.

"No, I mean it. It's just like you simple to look at but so much more than what it appears. The beauty of it makes it wonderful to look at. And I really like it."

"Are you sure you're still talking about the house?" I ask with a smirk, trying to be flirtatious but it probably sounds stupid.

"Of course I'm not, Greg." He replies, walking closer to me and before I can register what he's doing, his lips are on mine and his tongue darts into my mouth.

"Shall we take this upstairs?" He asks, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Sure."

When we get into my room, he pushes me onto the bed and his teeth mind my neck in an instant. I can't stop the moan that escapes from my lips and I claw at his jacket.

**I love his moans, such a turn on. But not too fast with him, Mycroft.**

I feel him smile slightly into my neck and I close my eyes, trying to regulate my breathing.

"Relax, we'll take it slow."

"What?" I reply in shock, practically throwing him off the bed.

"Baby, you want a relationship with me right? I won't rush you into anything. I swear. I know I may come across as the bad boy with no feelings but I care about you. I've like you since you walked into school in year seven. I won't hurt you, I promise."

**Baby? Really, Mycroft. You're gonna scare him away.**

_Baby? Oh my God, this is too much. Jeez, I think he loves me. What do I say back?_

"I trust you and I care about you too. I really like you and I want something to happen between us."

"Good. Shall we just lie here for a while?"

"Sounds good."

"Yeah." Mycroft replies, pulling me closer so I can lie my head on his chest.

"So, does this mean I have to come out now?" I ask, finding myself fiddling with the buttons on Mycroft's waistcoat.

"Not if you don't want to. But just know that I'll be there for you when you do. And I won't let anyone hurt you either."

"Thanks, erm, Mikey?"

**He's already thought of a nickname. That's sweet. And those big blue eyes are killing me. **

"I like that. What do I call you though?"

"Umm, I like baby?" I whisper, trying not to sound foolish.

"Okay then baby."

I can't stop myself from yawning loudly and Mycroft smiles at me affectionately.

"Tired? You should sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay, Mikey."

**AN:**** So what's everyone think? Not exactly sexy-time but I'll get there ;) xxx**


	3. Holidays

**Sherlock's Angels**

**Chapter Three: Holidays**

**AN: Teen-Band AU part three :) xxxxx**

**Character One: Mycroft**

**Character Two: Sherlock**

**Rating: Gen**

**Genre: Teen-Band AU**

**Location: 221B Baker Street**

**Prompt: Holidays**

**Italics: Sherlock's thoughts**

**Bold: Mycroft's thoughts**

"Any plans Christmas, Sherlock?"

"I thought there were _traditions_ that we had to stick by at Christmas?" I reply sarcastically, knowing it will really piss him off.

"Yes, well, Mummy is going to France for some very important business and I thought this would be an opportunity to get out of the house."

"Wait, what?"

**Ah ha, I knew that would get his attention. If I can get him to agree then I can spend some time with Greg.**

"Interested?"

_It's Greg Lestrade! It must be! That's the only reason Mycroft would want me out the house._

"Ah I see, this is about Greg Lestrade isn't it? You wanna, how should I put it, get into him at Mummy's house."

"Sherlock! Don't be so crude. Greg is not some cheap hooker, he's a really nice guy and I like him."

_Oh bloody hell. Here we go. The 'you're-such-a-nasty-child' tone. _

"But it is about Greg, isn't it?" I smile at him, knowing that I've got the upper hand.

**That smirk! Sometimes I want to slap the intelligence out of him so hard! Talking about Greg is such vulgar terms. **

_Haha, I know what he's thinking. I can tell his bloody furious right now. It's because I'm smiling. It always annoys him when we're arguing and I smile or laugh._

"Listen, just because you _refuse_ to tell John how you feel, doesn't mean that I can't feel something for Greg."

"John? As in John Watson? Really? You think that _I_ like _him_."

**You foolish boy! Why lie to yourself? Ah, Marcus is why. He's the reason.**

"Sherlock, you could do a lot worse than him and you know it! Remember Marcus Jones? Ah, I bet you do. Nasty piece of work wasn't he? Well, John is a thousand times better than him. He's charming and sweet, and let's be honest, he's a very attractive guy."

_That's true, but I won't have Mycroft telling me to let down my barriers until I know for sure. I can't deal with that again._

"Yes, well. He's not my type."

**Oh really, Sherlock? That's a bloody lie right there! Give it up already!**

"Don't be coy with me, Sherlock. I know you. And I know that John would complement you _perfectly_. If you'd give him a chance of course."

"Is that what you want? The two brothers going out with the two best friends? You're delusional, Mycroft!"

**The nerve of him, calling me delusional. I should bloody well smack him.**

"_I'm_ delusional?! Really? You were so badly hurt by Marcus that you won't let anyone else in because you think they're all the same! Yes, well, John isn't! So quit being so pathetic all the time!"

_I hate when he gets like this! He pisses me off so much! I hate him being right, I hate that he knows me so well, I just hate him!_

"I can't handle this anymore, Mycroft. I'm going out!"

**Here we go again. When things get rough, you storm out. How mature.**

"Where?"

"Anywhere away from you!"

_Oh God, did I just say I hate my brother? Obviously I wasn't out loud, but I thought it. Why?_

"Oh my, dear, what happened?" Mrs Hudson asks, having listened to the boys from outside the room.

"Sherlock's in a mood again, Mrs Hudson."

"But there's a rehearsal in an hour! When will he be back?"

"No idea."

"Then go find him!"

"But …"

"Don't 'but' me, Mycroft? The show is next week? We need our lead singer!"

"We have Irene."

"GO!"

"Fine."

"Bloody teenagers."

_**11**__**th**__** December 2013 13:07**_

_Mrs Hudson wants you back at the studio NOW!_

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**11**__**th**__** December 2013 13:09**_

_BITE ME!_

_SH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**11**__**th**__** December 2013 13:12**_

_Lovely reply, Sherlock! But Mrs Hudson is our agent and what she says goes!_

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**11**__**th**__** December 2013 13:15**_

_Apologise_

_SH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**11**__**th**__** December 2013 13:17**_

_Will you come back if I do?_

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**11**__**th**__** December 2013 13:20**_

_I might_

_SH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**11**__**th**__** December 2013 13:23**_

_I'm sorry._

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**11**__**th**__** December 2013 13:26**_

_I'm heading back now._

_SH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**11**__**th**__** December 2013 13:29**_

_Thank you._

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_I hate it when he guilt trips me. I mean he could have just apologised straight away._

"I'm here."

"Go and apologise to Mrs Hudson."

"Fine."

"I'm sorry, Mrs Hudson."

"Leave it. Let's just prep for rehearsal."

"Okay."

"Hey, Sherlock."

"Hi, John. How … how are you?"

"Good yeah, you?"

"Yeah, thanks."

_His smile his amazing. I wonder what he was going to tell me the other day at rehearsal. Does he really like me?_

"So, I erm better help set up."

"Yeah. Laters."

"Yeah."

"Have you told him?"

"Ah, Greg. I don't believe I know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. And that boy is besotted with you and I know you like him too. I've seen you looking at him."

_Damn, am I blushing? Crap, how did he spot me? I made so sure not to get caught._

"But how?"

"I'm best friends with him, meaning we're always together and then you walk past and look at him. You're not exactly subtle and besides, you never seem to notice me, even when I'm staring straight at you."

"Oh."

"Tell him."

_Should I? I mean, you could do a lot better than me. Why should he be stuck with me?_

I'm unaware that I've asked the last question out loud until Greg replies.

"He won't be _stuck _with you. He really likes you. I thought the same about Mycroft and he made me realise that I am worth loving."

"Fine."

"Good."

"After practice."

"Fine."

"Let's start, guys."

**AN:** **Oooh, ita getting interesting. Will Sherlock step up at last?**


	4. Trunk

**Sherlock's Angels**

**Chapter Four: Trunk**

**AN:**** So does Sherlock tell John? Read and find out.**

**P.S don't judge me on how I used the prompt. Apologies ;) xxxx**

**Character One: Sherlock**

**Character Two: John**

**Rating: Gen**

**Genre: Teen-Band AU**

**Location: Angelo's**

**Prompt: Trunk**

**Bold: Sherlock's thoughts**

**Italics: John's thoughts**

"Great, band practice guys." I reply, smiling at everyone.

They give me a strange look and I realise I'm acting a little out of character.

**I can't help it, I'm nervous but also excited. I want to tell John how I feel but what if Greg's mistaken. Unlikely. He's been friends with John for years and as he basically insinuated, John told him how he feels.**

"Okay. Sherlock I've got to go. My family's coming over from America."

"That's fine. See you tomorrow, Irene."

"Goodbye, sweetie."

**I wish she wouldn't call me that. I'm surprised John hasn't slapped her already. Although he does like her as a friend.**

"I'll see you at home, Sherlock."

**If he has sex with Greg at **_**our **_**house, I'm going to have a fit. **

"No funny business, Mycroft!"

"I will." Mycroft winks at me, which I find utterly disgusting.

"Bye, Sherlock."

"John, wait. Could you help me with this trunk, please? It's quite heavy."

"Sure. Are we taking it into the other room?"

"Yes, it should only take a minute."

"Alright."

**The trunk isn't that heavy, I'm just picking my moment alone with John. I do I ask him though?**

"So, are you doing anything over Christmas?"

"Not really, no. My parents are dead and Harry's moved out so it's usually just me."

"Oh, I was just wondering if you, maybe, wanted to spend it with … me?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Well, only if you're interested."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Good. I think Mycroft's going away with Greg somewhere …"

"And if he's not, we could … stay at mine?"

"Yeah, sure."

"The trunk wasn't that heavy."

"I know."

"You could have just asked me, ya know. You didn't have to make an excuse."

"Yes. Um, sorry."

"It's fine. I don't mind." He replies and kisses me quickly on the check.

"Good."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

"Bye, Sherlock."

"Bye, John."

He walks out of the room and I can hear his footsteps on the stairs.

**You can't leave it like that, Sherlock! What the bloody hell are you playing at?**

"Um, John? Could I … um, could we maybe go to yours? It's just with Greg and Mycroft at mine …"

"You don't have to explain, Sherlock. Plus it'll be nice to have company."

"Okay."

**Later That Night**

"You really got drunk last Christmas, and danced on the table in your underwear?" John asks, or more slurs.

_I think I've had too much to drink. I'm pretty sure Sherlock wouldn't tell me half of the things he has unless he's drunk too._

**God, Sherlock. Really? The old Christmas stories. Well, he's laughing so it can't be that bad.**

"I swear on Snowball's life that I did!"

"Who's Snowball?" John giggles and it's such a cute one.

"My dead cat."

John laughs out loud and almost spills his beer on the floor.

"You can't swear on something that's already dead." He continues to giggle.

"Yes, well, I just did."

"Oh God, Sherlock. You're a bloody nutter." He chuckles and then leans into me.

"Yes, well."

**What do I do? Do I put my arms around him? Push him away? I'm so confused.**

_Come on, idiot. Put your arms around me! I'm not that bloody drunk. I shifted wrong on purpose. Does he actually like me? Did I get that invite wrong earlier?_

"How much have you had to drink, John?"

"Not enough! I'm going getting another. Want one?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Good, good."

_**11**__**th**__** December 2013 02:28**_

_Mycroft, if someone leans into and it's not accidental, what do you do?_

_SH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**11**__**th**__** December 2013 02:32**_

_Sherlock! It's half two in the morning!_

_Well, anyway, are you talking about John?_

_If so then you should have held him!_

_Anyway, I'm going to sleep now._

_GOODNIGHT, SHERLOCK!_

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**11**__**th**__** December 2013 02:35**_

_DAMN! What do I do to fix it?_

_SH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**11**__**th**__** December 2013 02:38**_

_Oh for the love of God, Sherlock!_

_Use your brain! You're clever enough!_

_Well, if that fails, find another opportunity to get close to him._

_And for God's sake, if he does it again, REACT!_

_GOODNIGHT!_

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_**11**__**th**__** December 2013 02:43**_

_Thank you, dear brother._

_Sleep well._

_SH_

_**MESSAEG SENT**_

_**11**__**th**__** December 2013 02:45**_

_SOD OFF!_

_MH_

_**MESSAGE SENT**_

_Oh, John's back. He seems to be a little steadier on his feet. I wonder if he drank some water._

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

"Shall we put some music on?" He asks, but he's already walking over to the stereo system, he sways a little but stays on his feet.

"Come on, on your feet. It's a party after all."

"Well …"

"Come on!" He replies, grabbing my hand and dragging me to my feet.

He sways again but this time he loses his balance, I catch him just in time and pull him close.

I can feel my heart rate racing and it's impossible to not look into his eyes.

_Wow, Sherlock has the most beautiful eyes._

**His eyes are so beautiful.**

"Good catch, blue eyes."

"Nice fall, clutts." I reply, smiling at him.

"Ah, too shay."

"You have very beautiful eyes." I reply without thinking.

"Oh, thank you. And foot the record, you have a very pretty face." He giggles and buries his head into my chest.

"_Pretty_? Really?"

"Well, beautiful was already taken."

"Oh."

**Okay, he caught me off guard with that one.**

_Ha, gotcha. You're mine now._

"John?"

"Yes?"

"Can I … may I kiss you?"

"Thought you'd never ask." He smiles and leans in.

I close the gap between us and kiss him softly.

"Next question?"

"Why does there have to be questions? Can't we just make out?"

_Shit, John. You're not even that drunk! Why say that? Oh fuck._

"Um, well, are you drunk at all?"

_Oh crap, cover's been blown. If I say no then I'm just asked him to make out, sober. And if I say yes, he'll think anything I say is just the alcohol._

"No."

"Good. Shall we go upstairs then?"

"Really? You still want to stay after I've just asked you if you wanna make out. You don't think that I'm weird?"

"Course not, John. On the contrary, I find you most attractive."

He blushes at my comment and suddenly I find myself smiling and directing him upstairs.

"Well, this is my room. Um, so, what do you wanna do?"

"If I recall correctly, we already had a plan." I turn on my seductive smile, just to make it clear.

"… Yeah."

All I can think of doing to stop him talking, is pushing him back towards the bed and climbing on top of him.

"Wow, Sherlock, you sure know how to make a point."

"Of course."

I use my brother's skills of nipping a little at his neck first before biting a little harder. I'm rewarded by an agreeable moan and realise, maybe Mycroft isn't so bad after all.

_Oh God, wow, I'm never been one for biting before but man, could I get into it now._

_He's so good at that. And of course, certain parts of my anatomy are letting him know just how much I like it._

"I really like you, John. I think you're attractive, smart, funny and incredibly sweet. And most of all, you taste delicious."

_Oh my fucking God, that voice. Jeez, I could die right here. He must know what that's doing to me._

"John, my love, you taste so amazing."

"Wait, _my love_?"

_He freezes in his movements and I can tell something is wrong. Clearly, what he said was a slip of the tongue and I shouldn't have pointed it out but how could I not?_

"I'm sorry, John. Maybe I should leave."

"No, no, it's fine. I don't mind it, I just wasn't expecting something like that so soon."

"Oh, I get so confused with relationships. I don't know when it's appropriate to say things and when it's not."

"Sherlock. Babe, it's fine. Don't worry."

_Was that the right thing to call him? Will I scare him off?_

"Babe?"

"Yeah, can't I have a name for you?" He asks seriously, before cracking a smile.

"Of course. So what do we do now?"

"Well, do you want to call us a couple or not?"

"I'd like to. I mean, I'd like to make the girls jealous by having you on my arm."

"HEY! I'm not a piece of jewellery." He winks at me and pats my arm.

"Still, that's where I want you. All the time. For everyone to see."

"That's a big commitment, Sherlock."

_A very big commitment, he can't joke about this._

**John's right, it's a big commitment. But I'm willing to try. I really like John and I don't like the thought of someone else having him.**

"Oh, I know."

"Good. Now shall we actually get drunk or does the boss think that it wouldn't be appropriate to go to rehearsal, hung over?"

"Screw what the boss thinks. I'm off the clock."

"Good." He pulls me towards him for another kiss, one forceful enough to bruise but I don't care.

Around two hours later, John is fast asleep in my arms and I can't help wondering what having a boyfriend will be like.

**Well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow.**


	5. Brawl

**Sherlock's Angels**

**Chapter Five: Brawl**

**AN:**** So there's a bit of shit-stirring in this one. Be prepared for some possible heart aches too. Hehe I'm so mean ;) xxxxx**

**Character One: Mrs Hudson**

**Character Two: Anderson**

**Rating: Gen**

**Genre: Teen-Band AU**

**Location: New Scotland Yard**

**Prompt: Brawl**

"Mrs Hudson, can I speak to you?"

"Yes, Joseph?"

"It's about Sherlock and Mycroft's new _relationships_. I'm worried. The boys seem a little … obsessed with John and Greg. I mean what if they break up with them? Sherlock and Mycroft might get violent with them. I wouldn't want John and Greg getting hurt."

"Well, I don't know that Sherlock and Mycroft would do that. I mean they're both lovely boys. Are you sure?"

"Well, that's what I mean, they may be _lovely_ when they're on their own but with someone romantically, maybe they'll react differently."

"Well, um, I guess I could have a word with them."

"Oh good. Thank you, Mrs Hudson."

"Okay, Joseph. Now, shouldn't you be getting back to the Yard?"

"Yes, I was just going."

"Bye, Joseph."

**Later That Day**

"I'll bloody kill you, Anderson!"

"You can't my dad's a cop remember!"

"I don't give a fuck!"

"Mycroft, what's going on?" Greg asks, having heard the commotion outside is mother's office.

"Mrs Hudson has asked me and Sherlock to end it with you and John." Mycroft replies, looking hurt and lost.

"What? Why?" Greg asks, trying not to lose his temper.

"Anderson told her that we were obsessed with you both and that you'd be in danger if the relationship ended."

"What? Joseph, why?"

"Because it's true. Haven't you seen the way they look at you two. Like you're pieces of meat and their lions ready to pounce."

"You know that isn't true, Joseph! Or are you just worried that if that happens, the band will break up and you'll have even _less_ of a chance with Irene or Sally?!"

It's a low blow but Greg is determined to get the upper hand back.

"That's low, Lestrade, even for you. You can't tell me you actually _love_ him! Do you?"

"Well … yes, I do, Mycroft. It's seems crazy, I know but I do. I love you and I know for a fact that John loves Sherlock too. I swear."

"I know. I love you too, Greg."

"I know. But I can't let him break us up."

Mycroft promptly runs at Anderson and punches him in the face, he's ready to take another swing when someone grabs his hand.

"That's enough, dear brother."

"Sherlock, let me go." Mycroft hisses, not taking his eyes of Anderson, who is currently lying on the floor.

"You can't do this here, Mycroft." Sherlock whispers to his older brother.

"Then where?"

"Outside, after."

"But …"

"Mycroft."

"Fine."

"Until later, Anderson." Mycroft whispers, just loud enough for only Anderson to here.

The brothers turn and walk out, Greg and John at their side and just as they get outside, Anderson follows them.

"This ain't over, Holmes."

"Oh, I know it isn't. And I was anticipating you walking out of there."

"Good. Let's settle this properly."

"Fine."

Mycroft takes off his jacket and hands it to Greg.

"Mikey, don't do this, please."

"I have to, Greg. I love you too much to let him tear us apart."

"Please."

"I'm sorry."

"John, take Greg back to yours." Sherlock replies, staring Anderson down.

"No, Sherlock! We're staying right here." John replies, grabbing Sherlock's arm.

"John. I won't ask you again. Get. Out. Of. Here."

"Why?"

"Because there's going to be trouble and we don't want you two getting caught in the cross fire."

"I don't care."

"GO!"

John looks horrified at Sherlock's tone, he's never raised his voice, not even in rehearsal.

"Fine! Greg, we're going." John replies angrily, dragging Greg away.

"You do realise you could have just fucked up your relationship." Mycroft warns Sherlock.

"To keep him safe, I'd do anything, Mycroft."

"Well let's get this over with then."

"Come on then, Holmes' boys. I've been waiting to smack you both for a three years now."

"Two against one, I think I'm going to enjoy this. Ready, Sherlock."

"Always."

**Two Hours Later**

Greg's fell asleep with worry, while John just stares at the stars through his window. It's times like these that he wished he still believed in God so he didn't feel so alone.

Greg stirs in his sleep and John gently brushes his hair back and rubs circles into his temples. He relaxes immediately and John is relieved. He just wish that relief would stop the worry in his stomach over his boyfriend and his brother.

There's a knock on the door and John almost flies out of bed, nearly knocking Greg off too.

He opens the door and his heart nearly shatters into pieces. Sherlock and Mycroft are standing there, looking like they've just been to hell and back.

There are bruises to one of Sherlock's eyes, a cut on his cheekbone and clearly some damage to his leg as he seems to be struggling to walk on it. Mycroft also has a bruise to his eyes but also a cut to his lip and a cut on his forehead. John can't tell the full damage as he can't see anywhere else but he makes a mental note to thoroughly check both boys over when they get upstairs.

"If you think this is bad, you should see the other guys."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, we didn't count on Anderson getting back up." Sherlock replies, giving a weak smile.

"What did they do to you?"

"They tried to kick our arses and failed." He continues, keeping up his usual bravado.

"Clearly." John replies sarcastically. "Anyway, get in here. Mycroft, get him upstairs, I'll be up in a minute."

"Yes, sir." Mycroft replies, mock saluting John.

"Mycroft." John warns.

John grabs some packs of veg and ice cubes, grabbing towels as he goes in search of the first aid box. When he finds it he runs back upstairs, dropping them all to the floor so he can wrap the ice packs in towels. He hands them to the boys in an attempt to slow down any swelling and to numb the pain.

"Thank you, John." Sherlock replies, giving him a small smile.

"You're welcome." John replies, not looking at Sherlock but instead focusing on the supplies he needs from the first aid kit.

"John." Sherlock tries, getting off the bed and walking over to John.

"Sherlock, its fine."

"No, it's not. The way I spoke to you earlier was unfair."

"You were just trying to protect me, I get it."

"Well, you and Greg."

"Oh, thanks."

"You know what I mean. Both me and Mycroft were trying to protect you both."

"I know."

"Please look at me."

John does as he's told and Sherlock can't miss the look in his eyes. The look of sadness and pain.

"I'm sorry." Sherlock replies, stroking John's hair out of his face.

"Are you okay?" John asks sadly.

"Of course I am, looking as handsome as ever right?"

"Well, you look like crap right now. But yeah, still handsome."

"Good. Now come here." Sherlock smiles, pulling John in for a kiss.

Over on the bed, Greg stirs a little, his hands reaching out for someone. Mycroft moves closer to Greg until he knows he's close enough for Greg to grab him.

"Mikey?" He whispers sleepily.

"I'm here, baby." Mycroft replies, curling up so he's nose to nose with Greg.

Greg, whether consciously or unconsciously; Mycroft can't tell, kisses him soft and sweet.

"I love you, baby." Mycroft whispers softly to his sleeping boyfriend.

Soon Mycroft falls asleep soundly with Greg safely in his arms and for the first time in a long, has a peaceful sleep, dreaming only of himself and Greg.

"Well, looks like the bed is out of the question." Sherlock quips with a smile.

"Don't be daft, me and Greg have shared a bed before."

"Yes, but the last time me and Mycroft shared a bed, a headed up on the floor with a bump on my head."

John winces slightly.

"Smacked my head on the bedside cabinet." Sherlock adds with a grimace.

"Well, I need to check out your injuries first."

"I'm fine, John."

"Sherlock."

"Fine."

After a quick but thorough check up, John decides that there are no broken bones, just a dislocation in his knee (which he puts back in place, much to the protests of Sherlock), some bruises on his chest and some cuts to his face, which he cleans up and covers with plasters.

"You could become a doctor one day."

"Me, a doctor?" John laughs.

"Why not? You have a great bedside manner and you're so efficient." Sherlock smiles cheekily.

"No, Sherlock."

"What?"

"We're not having sex after you've just been beaten up."

"John, I wasn't talking about sex." Sherlock replies, stilling John's hands and tilting his head to look at him.

"Um, I'm sorry."

"Is that what you thought?"

"No, of course not." John smiles and strokes Sherlock's cheek softly.

"Good. Because I'll let you in on a secret, um, I'm still a virgin."

"Oh. I mean that's good. No, that's …"

"I want it to be with you, John."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Well, that's … that's nice. God, I'm no good at this."

"It's okay." Sherlock reassures him, pulling him to lie down with him.

There's a few minutes silence before John replies.

"I love you."

"I love you too, my love." Sherlock replies, pulling his now asleep boyfriend close to him and kissing his forehead.

Sherlock looks across at his brother looking the most peaceful he's ever seen him and smiles.

How did two sociopathic geniuses get so lucky? He thinks before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**So chapter five finished guys. I know, not much of a brawl but I'm crap at writing them. Plus I wanted to keep the injuries a surprise ;) what did you think of Sherlock's confession? I might extend this to seven chapters, just to wrap things up. Please as always R&R. Thanks guys :) xxxxx**


	6. That's My Night Job

**Sherlock's Angels**

**Chapter Six: That's My Night Job**

**AN:**** So a bit Lestrene (? I dunno) but yeah a bit of flirting but purely friendly because obviously Lestrade is gay ;) hehe and Irene is hot (both Lara Pulver and Kaya Scodelario ;)) xxxxx **

**Character One: Lestrade**

**Character Two: Irene**

**Rating: Gen**

**Genre: Teen-Band AU**

**Location: Irene's Home**

**Prompt: That's my night job**

"Ah, Greg, nice to see you."

"Nice to … um, see you too." Greg replies awkwardly, as Irene is wearing only a loose t-shirt and underwear.

"Do you usually greet your house guests like this?" He smiles with a hint of cheekiness.

"Oh, only you, Greg." Irene replies, winking at Greg. "So what can I do for you?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd come and see you _outside _of rehearsals."

"Aww, how sweet. And how's Mycroft?"

"He's great, yeah, wants me to stay at his next week."

"Well, go for it. It is Christmas after all."

"Yeah, but I don't know if Sherlock will be there and I get the feeling he doesn't like me."

"Baby, he doesn't have to _like_ you, just so long as he accepts the fact that you're Mycroft's boyfriend. And even if he doesn't, it's nothing to do with him." Irene replies, grabbing Greg's hand and squeezing it softly.

"I know but I just don't wanna start a family war."

"Greg, trust me, you won't. Besides, Mycroft didn't like me when I was dating Sherlock."

"Wait, you went out with Sherlock?"

"Yeah, he was having a sexuality crisis and he trusted me to _help _him."

"And did you two …"

"Oh, no. we only kissed and he said that even though I was a beautiful girl, he wasn't interested in me. Later that week, he kissed a lad and told me that he was definitely gay. He said he was more turned on by men and he hoped I wasn't offended."

"And were you?"

"Of course I wasn't. He's my friend so it was perfectly okay with me."

"Oh. Good."

"So what's the real reason you're here at … one am?"

"Mycroft wants to know if I'm … ready."

"Oh, as in … sex?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"I don't know, I mean I want to but I'm just worried."

"What about?"

"That I won't be good enough."

"Don't be so stupid."

"I know but I've never been with a guy before. Girls, yeah but never a guy."

"Stop worrying. Mycroft will be gentle, I'm sure. I mean, I always thought he was a dick but he's … not so bad really. I think I'm warming to him." Irene smiles in reply.

"Yeah, but would you _sleep_ with me? I mean, I'm not exactly …"

"Hey, you are totally sexy and handsome. And trust me, if Mycroft wasn't with you, I'd totally drag you upstairs and blow your mind."

"… Thanks." Greg blushes and looks down at the floor.

"You're welcome, now, go home and show Mycroft just how good you are."

"I think I'll stay here for a bit, if you don't mind. Maybe have a few drinks?"

"If that's what you want, hunnie." Irene replies, going over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of wine.

"Mum and dad are away so we can have this. I'll just buy another one next week."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Okay."

"But you know, you will _have_ to back eventually."

"I will, but for now, let's just talk, okay."

"Alright, then. Where do you want to start?"

"Well, first, what do you do outside of school and band rehearsals?"

"Not much, really. I hang around with friends, mostly though, I just sit at home. Mum and Dad are always away so I get the house to myself."

"Do you not get lonely?"

"Not really, I'm used to it. I like the quiet time."

"That's so sad. How do you cope?"

"Go out, sing a bit, do my homework, that's it really."

"That must be boring. So what do you do when you go out with friends?"

"Just the usually; drinking, partying. General just being as rebellious as possible." She winks at Greg conspiratorially.

"Well, doesn't sound too bad then."

"Not at all."

**Two Hours Later**

"I bet … you're a stripper too. Coz, you seem have a lot of spare cash for a girl 'hu's parents are always away and gets drunk all time." Greg slurs, as he finishes his fifth glass of wine.

"Shhh, that's a secret. Truth be told, that's my night job." Irene whispers, giving Greg a wink before giggling and nearly spilling her drink.

"Ah Ha! I knew it. What you charge then?" Greg tries to ask seriously before a smirk crosses his features.

"What do you care? You are _gay_, Mr Lestrade." Irene laughs, leaning into Greg.

"Shhhh, that's a secret. No one's s'pose to know." Greg giggles in reply, letting Irene practically lie on him.

There's a knock on the door and the two look at each other almost seriously.

"I think our cover's blown." Irene whispers and the two laugh loudly.

"I'll get it. B'right back."

Greg stumbles up off the couch and staggers to the front door.

"AH, Mikey! Come join the party, baby! Me and Irene were just havin' couple o' drinks."

"I can see that."

"Mikey, you mad at me?" Greg looks suddenly upset at Mycroft's tone.

"Well, I wake up at half one and you're gone. Of course I'm not happy."

"I know, but me 'nd Irene have bin havin' a right giggle. Join us."

"Do I have a choice?" Mycroft replies, following Greg into Irene's living room.

"Mycroft!" Irene exclaims, running and jumping into Mycroft's arms, legs wrapped around his back.

"Irene." His tone says that he isn't impressed that Greg and Irene are completely out of it and acting like typical teenagers.

"Aww, Mikey. I'm so glad you're 'ere. Greg's been talkin' so much 'bout you."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Mycroft replies, pulling Irene off him and placing her back on her feet.

"Come drink with us." Irene squeals excitedly.

"As much as I'd love to, I only came to check on Greg." Mycroft replies dryly, eyeing the alcohol with distaste, he's not really a drinker, dulls the mind.

"Please stay, Mikey." Greg whines sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

Mycroft takes one look at Greg and can't resist that adorable expression.

"If I must but no alcohol for me, please."

"It's a party!"

"Yes, well, I have a brilliant mind and too many secrets, I don't want out in the open."

Greg suddenly looks sober and hurt at Mycroft's honesty.

Mycroft glances at him and gives him a reassuring look.

"Awww, spoilsport." Irene whines, dropping onto the couch with a thud.

"Ah, well, more for us." Greg replies, giving Mycroft a small smile and looking at Irene.

"Yeah. That's true. Well, take a seat then, Mycroft."

"Thank you."

**The Next Morning**

"Oh, God, my head."

"Morning, sleepy." Mycroft smiles, looking down at Greg who's curled up in his arms.

"Oh, fuck. I made a dick outta myself last night, didn't I?" Greg sighs, burying his head in Mycroft's chest.

"No, you were quite … sweet. Drunk but sweet. Although, I wasn't too keen on clingy Irene. I mean, I like her but I wasn't too excited about her jumping on me, like that."

"Aw, how cute."

Mycroft slaps him playfully on the arm, bringing him closer and cuddling him.

"We should go." Greg says suddenly.

"I thought you had fun last night."

"Yeah, but now I just want to spend time with my boyfriend."

"How about we wait until Irene wakes up. It would be rude just to _walk_ out."

"Alright, I get it. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just glad you were safe."

"I know." Greg replies sadly.

"You okay?" Mycroft sounds concerned.

"You said last night about secrets and not wanting to let them out. What are they?"

"I'll tell you later, Greg." Mycroft replies solemnly.

"Why not now? I mean, Irene is still asleep …"

"I said _later_, Greg." Mycroft says with determination, the conversation clearly ended.

"Fine." Greg replies, standing up and heading for the door. "Tell Irene I said thanks for a good night."

"Where are you going?" Mycroft asks, jumping up and running after Greg.

"Home."

"Yours or mine?"

"Mine." Greg replies, hailing a cab and jumping in it.

Mycroft just stands on the kerb watching the cab leave. He pulls out his mobile and dials a number.

"Hello, Jeremy, can you pick me up please? Thank you."

**Oooh, shit has just gone down. So what do you think? So what are Mycroft's secrets? Ah, well you'll have to wait ;) xxxxx**


	7. I'm Sorry

**Sherlock's Angels**

**Chapter Seven: I'm Sorry**

**AN:**** So this chapter is my own and not based on the prompter even though it's set out the same as the others. So Greg and Mycroft had an argument and (unwritten) so have John and Sherlock (SPOILERS, SWEETIE!) ;) hehe. Enjoy xxxxxx**

**Character One: John**

**Character Two: Mrs Hudson**

**Character Three: Greg**

**Character Four: Irene**

**Character Five: Mycroft**

**Character Six: Sherlock**

**Rating: Angst**

**Genre: Teen-Band AU**

**Location: 221B Baker Street**

**Prompt: I'm Sorry**

"Are you alright, John?" Mrs Hudson asks worriedly, noticing how quiet he's being.

"I'm fine, Mrs Hudson. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're just being quiet, that's all."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, it's fine. I was just worried. You can talk to me, if you want." Mrs Hudson pushes gently.

"Okay, thanks." John replies, not looking in her eyes.

"You're welcome."

"Hello, Mrs Hudson."

"Oh, hello, Sherlock."

John and Sherlock exchange a glance before Sherlock walks off to set up for rehearsal.

"What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing." John snaps, before giving an apologetic look.

"Alright." Mrs Hudson replies, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry. I better help set up." John replies, walking into the main room.

"John, we're going to have to talk sooner or later."

"When you apologise."

"Apologise for what?" Sherlock asks, completely oblivious.

"I don't believe you." John huffs, walking to the corner.

Irene slaps Sherlock on the arm.

"Talk to him."

"Not that it's any of your business but I tried."

"Tell him that you're sorry and you love him. And don't be so bloody proud all the time."

"But ..."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do."

"Then go."

"Fine."

Sherlock moves to where John is, trying not to seem too threatening.

"John, baby?" Sherlock asks, laying his hand on John's shoulder.

"What?" John asks, but doesn't pull away.

"I'm sorry. And I love you." Sherlock replies, wrapping an arm round John's shoulders and pulling him back to his chest.

"I love you too, Sherlock." John says in resolution.

"I'm a dick, aren't I?" Sherlock sounds sad.

"Course you're not, baby. I know the situation, the struggle with your emotions."

"Why do you love me?"

"Because you're special, Sherlock. You have a brilliant mind that is more beautiful than anything in this world. And I'm drawn to you too." John replies, turning to look at Sherlock.

"Don't you just want to punch me sometimes?"

"All the time." John smiles. "But then I remember how wonderful you are, baby."

"Thank you, John. And I'm sorry, I never should have complained about Mummy's rule and said I wish she'd die. It was insensitive, given the situation."

"It's fine. And we all get angry."

"I know. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course." John's face saddens at Sherlock's expression.

"Thank you, my love." Sherlock replies, hugging John tightly.

"You're welcome, sweet."

x..x

"Greg, please talk to me."

"Why?"

"Oh, bloody hell, not you two too!"

"Excuse me, Miss Adler?" Mycroft asks icily.

"Your brother and John weren't talking either."

"Yes, well ..."

"Listen, Mycroft, you don't have to like John and Sherlock doesn't have to like Greg ..."

Greg huffs in response but Irene ignores him.

"... What matters is that you two love your boyfriends very much."

"Of course we do."

"Exactly, so stop fighting."

"So what do I do?"

"Just apologise, Mycroft."

"Okay."

"Wow, he must be special. You're actually being compliant."

"Yes, well. Just this once."

And for once Mycroft smiles genuinely.

"Good boy." Irene smiles with a wink.

Mycroft ignores her comment and walks to Greg.

He grabs Greg and kisses him forcibly.

"I'm sorry, Greg. I have troubles with trust, love and my past. But I'm working on it, I promise."

"I know, Mikey. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

"Good. Now let's finish set up."

"Of course. So are you coming to mine for Christmas?"

"Yeah, if the offer's still open." Greg asks unsurely.

"Of course it is." Mycroft smiles.

"Good. It's a date." Greg smiles sweetly.

"Good. Bring some swimming trunks." Mycroft winks.

"In winter?"

"We have a pool."

"Still, it's winter."

"Live a little." Mycroft whispers in his ear, before pulling away and winking.

"Alright." Greg sighs before smiling.

"Sherlock's staying at John's too so we'll have the house to ourselves.".

"Oh, um, cool."

"Hey, no pressure, baby."

"I know." Greg smiles reassuringly.

"Good."

x..x

"Ready guys?" Sherlock smiles, particularly looking forward to today's rehearsal.

"Ready." Mycroft replies, rolling his eyes.

"Good. Greg, I want you up front with me."

"But ..."

"You play guitar too, right?"

"Yeah, what about Anderson though?"

"He quit. Said he couldn't take 'the freaks' anymore."

"I'll kill him!" John growls, moving closer to Sherlock.

"John, it's fine. I've been wanting rid of him for a while now."

"But still ..."

"Leave it, baby." Sherlock lowers his tone softly, his hand grabbing John's.

"You sure?"

"Of course I am."

"Is that why you asked me a whole back?" Greg interrupts, finding his voice again.

"Well, obviously I wanted you to step in for Anderson but when I saw how comfortable you looked, I thought about making it permanent. I was going to ask Mrs Hudson about it."

"Oh, thanks." Greg smiles sweetly, before blushing.

"Plus I wanted two good looking guys backing me up."

Mycroft clears his throat as a warning.

"Oh, calm down, Mycroft. Is it only you who can appreciate how attractive your boyfriend is?"

"At ... Attractive?" Greg stutters, clearly not expecting Sherlock to say that.

"Of course, but be careful, Mycroft's very possessive. Catches anyone looking at you and he'll _dispose_ of them." Sherlock smiles, letting Greg know he's joking but ut unconsciously makes him feel giddy that he means that much to him.

"Anyway, band practice." Mycroft announces, giving Sherlock a death glare.

"What about drums though?" Greg asks.

"Oh, we won't need drums for this song." Sherlock winks.

"Are we singing _our_ song, Sherlock?" Irene gives him a wicked smile.

"Actually, I was hoping John would sing with me?"

"Mmm ... Really?" John stutters, looking utterly stunned.

"Of course." Sherlock smiled and his eyes sparkle.

"Okay. So what are we singing?"

"The one I've been playing for you for weeks."

"You mean our song?"

"Yes, my love. That one."

"That's sweet. I can't believe you want me to sing with you, Sherlock." John replies, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Can you sing and play guitar?"

"Of course I can. I'm not just a pretty face, you know." John replies with a smirk. "Ready, Greg?"

"Let's go."

"What should I do?"

"Um ... Could you back us up please, Irene." John suggests with an awkward smile.

"You got it. Sherlock, you start."

"Yes, boss." Sherlock gives her a cheeky smile.

**Sherlock:**

_The day we met_

_Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._

At this line, Sherlock looks at John and smiles.

_... beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

Sherlock gestures for John to come closer, John looks at Sherlock and smiles widely.

_For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
_

Sherlock smiles back at John then stands behind him, his hands on John's hips and pulling him back to his chest.

John smiles before inhaling a breath to sing.

__**John:**_  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all he is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
__  
_**John and Sherlock:**_  
One step closer_

**John:**_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all he is  
I will be brave_

**John and Sherlock:**_  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me_

**John:**_  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid... _

**John and Sherlock:**

_.. I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
_

**Sherlock:**_  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more...  
_

**John and Sherlock:**

_One step closer_

By this point both John and Sherlock have tears in their eyes. Both are literally pouring their hearts and souls out to each other.

**John and Sherlock:**

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

**John:**

_Oh, I')) love you for a thousand more._

The room falls silent for seems like forever but John and Sherlock don't care, they've just connected on a whole new level; an emotional one. Walls have been torn down just by a song and this means a new step in their relationship.

The silence is broken by Mrs Hudson clapping. Everyone turns to look at her and there are tears streaming down her cheeks.

"That was so beautiful." She replies, wiping her eyes.

"Um ... Thanks." John replies shyly.

"I think we have one of our songs for Valentine's day show."

"What? Really?" Sherlock asks, his eyes sparkling again.

"Of course, this is looking to be a good show. Sherlock and Irene and now, Sherlock and John. You're going to be amazing, guys."

"Thanks."

"What else are singing today?"

"Um ... What about some Queen? Or David Bowie? Adam Lambert?"

Irene's eyes light up at the mention of Adam Lambert.

"Adam Lambert! Please. Come on, Sherlock, you'll be amazing at his songs."

"Um, thanks."

"Adam it is then. And Queen, we have to have Queen." John replies and gives a pleading look at Sherlock.

"Okay." Sherlock smiles in response.

"Right,I'll need a list of songs, okay." Mrs Hudson adds in.

"We'll get that done later, don't worry."

"Good. Well, have a good rehearsal, I'm going to book places."

"Bye, Mrs Hudson."

"Let's go then." Sherlock smiles.

**So what did everyone think. Hope you didn't mind it ending so abruptly but if I hadn't then it would have been so much longer :) xxxxxxx**


	8. Author's Notes

**Author Notes**

Don't worry this instalment of _Sherlock's Angels_ IS done. But I will do a sequel, only a few chapters with the song from Valentine's Day Show. And there will only be snippets of the songs, I usually do the full songs as some of you know from other fics but this time, I'm not. Just to make it easier to read and so that it doesn't drag on. Anyway enjoy my stories until then :) xxxxxx


	9. Songlist For Valentine's Day Show

**Sherlock's Angels**

**Valentine's Day Songlist**

**AN:**** So this is the songlist for The Valentine's Show that I'm writing as a sequel. Just gonna be a one-shot hopefully. And only doing snippets of songs as I don't want it going on forever xxxx**

1. For Your Entertainment - Adam Lambert {Sherlock}

2. You're My Best Friend - Queen {Sherlock}

3. She's So Lovely - Scouting For Girls {Greg}

4. A Thousand Years (part 2) - Christina Perri {John and Sherlock}

5. Underneath - Adam Lambert {John/Greg}

6. Keep Holding On/ I'm With You - Avril Lavigne {Irene}

7. Hall Of Fame - The Script {Sherlock/Greg}

8. Come What May - Moulin Rouge/Glee {John/Sherlock}

9. Because Of You - Kelly Clarkson {Sherlock}

10. You Give Love A Bad Name - Bon Jovi {John}

11. Gimme Gimme More - Britney/Glee {Irene}

12. Love Shack - Glee {All}

13. Let Me Love You - Neyo {John}

14. Red Lipstick - Ke$ha {Irene}

15. Darkside - Kelly Clarkson/Darren Criss {Sherlock}

16. Safe And Sound - Taylor Swift {Irene}

17. Changes - David Bowie {All}

18. Angel Without Wings - Saving Abel {Sherlock}

19. If You Could See Me Now - The Script {John/Greg}

20. We Are Family - Jordin Pruitt {All}

**So what does everyone think of my choices? Like/dislike? Please tell me xxxxx**


End file.
